My Hero, Kazuma Kuwabara
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: Wait for me, those were the last words Kuwabara said to Yukina as he left to save the world. She has kept her promise and when he returns, he will have the hero's welcome he always deserved.


Story Title: My Hero, Kazuma Kuwabara

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Well, I was working on "To Dance" chapter two and it was just as I was bringing in Kuwabara when this idea smacked me in the head, and well, the fire was too strong for me to pass up. Enjoy.

Story Title: My Hero, Kazuma Kuwabara

Cherry blossom petals whirled in the breeze on a bright, clear spring morning. The blue birds sang and gathered around a young girl. Even without the birdseed, the tiny fowl would have naturally come to her. Except lately, she wasn't herself.

And she wouldn't tell them why.

Yukina finished scattering the birdseed and wiped her hands on her sky blue kimono. Of lately, the ice maiden was frozen in her stare and behavior. As her feathered friends gorged on seeds, Yukina wandered away, listlessly shuffling her feet up the stairs leading to Genkai's house. Occasionally, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. No one was ever there. Yukina sat beneath a cherry tree near Genkai's house and watched the steps. Waited, that's all she ever did was wait.

Just as she promised him.

The day grew longer, and the warmth wrapped her in its loving embrace as her eyes grew heavy, and her head knocked back and forth, yet she refused to fall asleep. He'd be coming any second, Yukina told herself. Someone was coming up the steps. Yukina's heart raced and adrenaline snapped her from sleep. Her face shined with hope as she watched the person grow closer and closer.

It was only Shizuru.

Yukina softened her smile and dropped her shoulders," Oh, hi Shizuru…"

"I guess my lil' bro isn't back yet?" she chuckled and lit a cigarette. "You plan to wait here all day?" Yukina stared at the ground and fumbled with her fingers. Shizuru smiled inwardly and already knew the answer.

"Keiko is here. She is inside," Yukina softly replied.

Shizuru nodded and headed inside. She stopped and turned around, smiling, "Don't worry, Yukina. He'll be back." The ice maiden nodded as Shizuru closed the sliding door. She was beginning to wonder if he ever would…of course, he would. He promised her. Yukina could still see that day.

It was a cold autumn afternoon. The red and gold leaves were scattering and tussling in the wind. Yukina could not feel the cold, but her poor feathered friends were leaving for the winter. As she waved goodbye, he walked up behind her and startled her with his sudden presence.

His voice was solemn and downcast, "Yukina, there's been an accident. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei have been captured, and I'm all that's left to defend our world. It's me against all of Makai, but please don't worry. That alone is enough to kill me." She peered into his weary eyes, wishing her powers could heal his aching heart, but alas, her powers could only mend a wound of the body.

His hands were shaking as the young man rested them on her tiny shoulders, "Yukina, can you do something for me? Please?" The ice maiden nodded her head. Little did he know she would have done anything for him.

He paused. "Wait for me. I want your smiling face to be the first sight I see when I return."

Yukina smiled as tears welled in her eyes," I promise. I'll wait forever." A tear rolled down her cheek and crystallized into a gem in her palm. "Take this. In a small way, I'll always be with you."

A wave of red rushed through the young man's cheeks as the tiny white gem rolled into his palm. Nodding and slightly bowing to her, the tall brownish-red haired boy slowly backed away from her. A cold wind blew Yukina's hair to the side as she watched him walk down the stone steps and waved goodbye.

Autumn gave way to a harsh winter, and now the death of winter yields to spring and life's return, yet still Yukina waits, just as she promised. The sky was a red-orange color as the sun began to dip past the horizon. Yet another day to wait, Yukina sighed and made her way back toward the house.

"Yukina!" A familiar voice called. It was Yusuke, closely followed by Kurama. Yukina's cheeks flushed and her smiled beamed. Their clothes were torn and bloody and they clutched their wounds, but they were alive. He had done it! They were coming home—her wait would soon be over. Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai came out.

"Yusuke!" Keiko ran into his arms. "Koenma said you were captured. All these months I was so worried…" He grinned goofily and apologized. She narrowed her eyes and punched him in his injured stomach," Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Geez, punching an injured guy…you're so caring," he muttered and clutched his aching stomach. Kurama chuckled and winced at his own pain. Yukina was watching the steps. Why wasn't he with them? Was he all right? She hoped so.

"Yukina," Yusuke limped over to her. Rummaging in his pocket, he held her tear gem," I think this belongs to you." Her eyes were wide. Her lip quivered as she shakily took back the gem. Gone…he was gone! Yukina didn't hold back her tears. Gems scattered upon the ground. "Are…are you okay?" Yusuke asked, unsure of why she started crying. "Yukina?"

"What did you do to her?" Shizuru asked roughly.

"Way to go, dumbass," Genkai said as she lit a cigarette.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Yusuke defended himself.

Through her sobs, Yukina wailed, "Kazuma is dead, isn't he? He's dead!"

"Whatever gave you that idea…" a gruff voice called out. Slowly, the young man walked up the steps with the aid of long, sturdy stick. His shirt was gone and his body was covered in wounds caked with dried blood. Tired and pushed to his limit, Kuwabara moved on love alone.

"You see, he refused our help," Kurama smiled, "He wanted to be seen standing on his own two feet."

Yukina ran to him—more gems scattered in her path, "When you didn't show, I thought the worst."

He grinned and chuckled, "Come on, baby, I promised I'd return, didn't I?" Yukina smiled and nodded. She wrapped his arm over his shoulder and slowly helped him walk toward the house.

"It was amazing! You should have seen him," Yusuke rose from his seat. The way he was describing Kuwabara's fight was like a young boy talking about his greatest idol," Kuwabara took Ryumio on his own—not like I couldn't—but I was sure Ryumio was going to slaughter him in seconds…but then, they went sword to sword. Kuwabara never gave up, even when he had nothing left. I don't know how you pulled it off, but you sure saved our asses!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the shoulder," I guess you're not that useless."

Kuwabara glared," I'm going to ignore that. Heh, you should have seen the look on Shorty's face after I whooped Ryumio's butt!" Kuwabara and Yusuke roared in laughter.

"You've improved greatly over the years," Kurama crossed his legs," You should be proud of yourself, Kuwabara. One day, you might even be a match for Yusuke."

"Nah," Yusuke grinned, "I'll always be the number one fighter—" Kuwabara rose abruptly and slid out the door.

"Kuwabara? It's a joke," Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Where are you—"

"Wait, Yusuke," Shizuru smiled as Yusuke slowly took his seat again.

As the full moon illuminated the ground and sparkled on the falling petals, Kuwabara's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly walked over to Yukina as she sat beneath the cherry tree. "May I sit here?" he asked. Yukina nodded. "You're magic is amazing—I feel like I've been raised from the dead."

Yukina did not respond. Her hands were shaking. Her stare was to the ground. Kuwabara could see the blush on her cheeks.

Softly, she spoke," Until today, all I ever heard was jokes about you. Yes, you're not the strongest fighter. You're not very handsome nor are you the smartest person…" Kuwabara winced—hearing such comments from Yukina hurt so much more. Yukina raised her head and beamed a shining smile," but you try. You give your all and more and you're genuine. No one ever appreciates your talents. Yes, Yusuke is strong. Kurama is wise and beautiful. Hiei is mysterious and dark, but you're…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest," you're my hero, Kazu-kun!"

Kuwabara held her closer and forced back the tears from his eyes. Anything anyone had ever said about him didn't matter anymore. Beneath the gentle cherry tree bathed in the tender light of the white moon, Kazuma Kuwabara was a noble hero with his princess in his arms.

—end "My Hero, Kazuma Kuwabara"

Author's End Comments: To be surprised, in the beginning of my obsession with YYH, I hated Kuwabara. Back then, he was just some stupid, annoying character put in the story for comic relief to me. I was one of the worst Kuwa-bashers around…but after learning more about him and eventually growing up (I was 14/15 at the time), Kuwabara has become one of my favorite YYH characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
